


Ascension and Dissension

by scapeartist



Series: 15-Minute Masterpieces [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Neverland, The Jones brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this story was "Lt. Jones and Apprehension." Takes place during “Good Form” after the Jones brothers meet Peter Pan for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension and Dissension

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot in this series is part of a writing prompt exercise. I was having some trouble getting into the writing groove again and asked for a word and a character, and from there I would spend at least 15 minutes writing, I would not heavily edit, nor would I use a beta. This was purely me needing to get my brain moving. The "Masterpiece" part is tongue-in-cheek (even if most of these are not bad at all).

“It’s doom,” the boy said, and something in his tone of voice gave Killian pause.

Perhaps it was the unwavering certainty of the pronouncement, perhaps it was his choice of word, but no matter what the reason, every part of Killian tensed like a line being pulled by a desperate fish at the end of a hook.

If Liam had more information about this dreamshade beyond a picture of it and the word of unnamed “sources” funneled through a powerful man in a dire situation, he may have been swayed by Liam’s own belief in their King and their mission. But for all his confidence, Liam’s assurances sounded weak to Killian’s ears. Killian backed him in front of the boy, naturally, wanting to show a united front for their own safety if nothing else, but for the entire way up the steep peak given as the location of their prize, the boy’s final words troubled him.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Those didn’t sound like the words of someone playing a game. There was nothing fun about life and death, which that plant could tip in favor of one state or the other if either “source” was to be believed. At that moment, Killian wasn’t sure who could claim that advantage.  

With each step up the rock face, the heaviness in the pit of Killian’s stomach grew until it pressed against his chest, too. When they reached the top of the mountain, within sight of the dreamshade, Killian wasn’t sure if he was out of breath from the climb or from the feeling of dread that had taken hold and made every movement feel weighted.

Killian didn’t like going against his brother in any official capacity—they’d had plenty of rows as brothers still—but there were no others nearby to see Killian’s insubordination, no one to later question Liam’s authority if he were to give into Killian’s request for what he hadn’t figured out yet. If—as he stood before the vine, a dark liquid dripping from its prickly thorns—he was to free himself from the overwhelming doubt about their orders, he needed to say something now.


End file.
